SCP-096
SCP-096, also known as the Shy Guy is a creature over 2 meters tall with disproportionately long limbs and the ability to open its jaws to make it up to four times larger than a human's. It is known to become extremely violent and aggressive whenever its face was viewed. Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Destroyed the metal cube that held it in containment. Peeled open an IAV Stryker and destroyed a Boeing E3 Sentry.) | Building level, likely Large Building level (Destroyed 85% of SCP-682's initial mass, with 682 being capable of destroying small skyscrapers.) Speed: At least Peak Human (Its lowest recorded speed is 35 km/h.), likely Subsonic (Outran UH-60 choppers.), with Supersonic+ 'reactions (Via scaling to SCP-076.) 'Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (An XM500 anti-materiel rifle had no effect on it. Immune to standard-issue gunfire and tranquilizers. Swam almost 10 kilometers underwater.) | Building level, likely Large Building level (Survived severe punishment from SCP-682.) Hax: Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Was unaffected by a temperature low enough to discomfort an MTF Captain.), Pain Immunity (Kept butchering its victims after having holes blown in its body. After being shot with an AT-4 HEDT anti-tank gun and effectively having half its torso obliterated, kept going. Unaffected by tranquilizer rounds.), Regeneration (Major). | Same as before, including Regeneration (Extreme). Intelligence: Viewed as non-sapient by the SCP Foundation. Stamina: Extremely high. Seems to lack the ability to tire at all, as it always made its way to whoever viewed its face no matter the distance. Once ran and swam for 40 minutes straight. Fought SCP-682 for 24 hours straight. (Extended Canon) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Extrasensory Perception:' SCP-096 is instantly alerted whenever someone views its face, be it directly, through a video feed or a photo. The only way to effectively see what SCP-096 looks like without being attacked is by using a painting or a drawing. After its face was viewed, 096 will begin screaming and crying and enter a state of immense distress and anger. After a minute or two, it will begin chasing down whoever viewed its face, no matter where they are currently at. It seems that 096 has an innate sense of the victim's location. A photo on which 096 was four pixels large was enough to alarm it. A device specifically made to scramble its face into an unrecognizable mess in a split-second failed to protect a squad of soldiers wearing it. *'Berserk State:' After having its face viewed, 096 will become unstoppable. In this state, no known material had been able to cease its assault, not even armored military vehicles. It will proceed to sprint towards the victim (with its speed seemingly reliant on the target's location) and butcher them, leaving no traces of them 100% of the time. Afterward, it will take a few minutes to calm down and become docile again. *'Healing Factor:' Appears relatively unharmed after most of its body was damaged or destroyed. Fire, radiation, nor kinetic energy have managed to ultimately destroy it, as its bones always seem to survive intact. After 5 hours, recovered from having his neck snapped by SCP-173, though the wound stayed. Recovered from being reduced to a skeleton by SCP-682 while still being able to normally move around. (Extended Canon) Key Article Canon | Extended Canon Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Tore apart several cars while on its rampage. *''Ripped out bits and pieces of 682's body and pushed its jaws open.'' (Extended Canon) Speed/Reactions *Is too fast for military vehicles to catch up to it. Durability/Endurance *Capable of withstanding gunfire. *Heavy-duty weaponry, if it managed to damage it, prompts no reaction. Skill/Intelligence *Eliminated an entire squad of MTF soldiers, save for a single Captain who didn't see its face. *''Survived Dr. Daniels' numerous attempts at terminating it for six months.'' (Extended Canon) *''Its fight against SCP-682 ended in a stalemate.'' (Extended Canon) Weaknesses *Doesn't become aggressive until someone has viewed its face. *Drawings don't initiate hostility. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Genderless Characters Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic+